Unexpected Parenthood
by Techie.freq
Summary: The only reason why Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan had decided to get married was, she got pregnant. Unfortunately, she lost their child, but somehow, to face an unexpected parenthood was in their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Got few complains that people are not able to access this story, so posting again.**

**BPOV**

"Must say, you make amazing Pastas." Edward said while we're having a dinner.

"Thanks." I smiled. "So, how was your day?"

"Aah… It was a day full of meetings. I think tomorrow is going to be the same." He said, "How was yours?"

"Oh, nothing interesting. Mom and I had went for shopping today."

"Oh, bonding with mother-in-law?" he smirked, "Nice."

"Yeah, kind of." I replied, "She's amazing."

"Yeah she is." He smiled, "Oh Damn! It's almost time for international call. Sorry, I need to go." He said as he rose from his chair.

"Edward, complete your dinner at least." I said.

"No, I'm done. See you in the room. Bye." He said as he left.

_See you in the room. Bye?_

I couldn't help smiling at that line. Probably he was the only husband who would say something like this to his wife.

We weren't a normal couple. I felt like I knew him, but didn't understand him.

The reason for which we had intended to get married was no longer with us, but both of us were trying our best to get this work. I deeply hoped we would be successful.

**A/N: My last story. I plan to complete everything by March. **

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

After completing the kitchen chores I got a call from my mother, which must had lasted around half an hour.

When I reached to our room, I realized Edward was already asleep. His call must have completed early tonight, I thought.

I couldn't help let but smile a little as I noticed he was asleep with his flip flops on.

I guessed some things would never change.

_"Oh my God! Is your friend crazy? He's sleeping with his shoes on." I said. My elder brother Emmett's friend had come for a sleepover and he was sleeping with his shoes on. I was shocked to see that. _

_"Sshhh... Go to your room." Emmett said._

_"Wake him up and tell him to remove his shoes. Your bed is gonna get dirty." I said with a concern._

_"Just go to your room." Em ordered._

_"Ok, I'll go, but your friend is a dirty boy. I'm gonna tell him tomorrow." I commented before leaving the room._


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Give me ten dollars." I said next morning.

"No, I hadn't had my flip flops on last night." he chuckled.

"Yes, you had. See, I've a proof." I smirked as I saw him a pic in my phone.

"Gaahh..." he chuckled. "I think I should think about one of your bad habits which would win me ten dollars."

"I don't have any stupid habit."

"You must have one." he said. "Let me think about it."

"Really? Keep thinking. I don't have any." I challenged.

He kept thinking for some seconds, but didn't say anything.

"Didn't find anything, Mister?" I smirked.

"You're disturbing me." he said, "I need to think about it peacefully. There must be some... Wait a second." he said as he received _that_ call.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

It was just an accident in the eyes of world. But for us, it shattered everything.

I lost my brother, and my sister-in-law was in coma.

It was hard to believe that my brother- my first best friend was not in this world now.

_"You know, I've a plan. When we will be sixty, four of us will stay together. Me and Rose, you and Bella." Emmett suggested._

_That made me uncomfortable. I didn't know why but I was having a tiny bit of doubt in my mind whether Edward and I would still be together by then._

_"Why? So that I've to bear you everyday?" Edward joked. _

_"C'mon man... We're BFFs. We'll have a blast." he said enthusiastically._

_"BFF? What are you? A teenage girl?" Edward chuckled._

_"Yeah I'm a teenage girl and you're my BFF. Got any problem?" he asked._

_"Nop." Edward laughed as he shook his head, "Ok then, Done. We're gonna stay together when we'll be sixty. Hey but, Bella would be only fifty-six." he winked, and I groaned. My age always had been their favorite thing to tease me._

_"She can join us when she would be sixty."_

_"Ha-ha-ha." I said, "It's so unfunny that it's not funny at all."_

I cried harder as I remembered that.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

The first time I had met Edward, I was four, and now I was twenty six. In these twenty two years, I had never seen a glimpse of tears in Edward's eyes.

But today, even though he didn't tell me anything, I knew he had cried.

He always had the difficulty of showing his emotions, his vulnerability. I knew he was equally shocked and saddened, but he wouldn't tell anyone. The only person with whom he used to share his thoughts was no longer alive.

"Hey." he said as he hugged me.

"Hey..." I said. Nobody of us said anything further, just tightened our grip on each other.

"Bella?" I heard Carlie's voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"Hey baby." I said as Edward and I released our grip from each other.

"Hey Carlie." Edward smiled weakly as he ruffled her hair.

Carlie Swan was four year old daughter of my brother. God can be cruel sometimes.

_Why?_

I asked the same question once again. What was her fault?

"I miss Daddy." she said, and Edward and I looked helplessly at each other. This little girl was not supposed to face such a situation.

"Hey sweetie, come here." I said as I took her in a warm hug.

"And Mama, too." she said.

"Everything is going to be alright." I said, even though I couldn't convince myself also.

"I used to play games with Daddy. Now who's going to play with me?" she asked.

"Hey, may be you would like to play with me?" Edward smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I always thought I was good with kids, but today I realized Edward was equally good. It melted my heart to see the way he played with Carlie and tried to put her to bed.

_He would had been a really good father._

Guess, some things were really not in our hands. I sighed deeply,and brushed my tears.

Emmett's death had completely broken my parents. My Dad said he always considered Edward as his son, and he was really glad to have him in our family. Edward was our strength at the moment.

I was worried about Carlie. I guessed we needed to take her with us till Rosalie comes out of Coma. I thought of talking to Edward about this.

"May be we should take Carlie with is?" he asked.


End file.
